Deep Sleep to the Future
by Daughter of sea and wisdom
Summary: Lucy never went on that faithful trip after the white stag, she was also there duing the Telmarine invashion. Full sumary inside. do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1

sumary:

What if Lucy didn't go with her siblings on the hunt for the white stag and she along with Susan aren't who they thought they were? Lucy stays in Narnia while her older siblings head back for the real world. She was there when the Telmarines attacked and was put into a deep sleep to avoid being a prisionor. She wakes up 1300 years later, in a younger form, and to welcome back her older siblings.

Lucy's pov

"Your Majesty!" a distressed faun came running into my chambers. I had a hard day of helping some young fauns, centarus, and drayads get better, while my older siblings went out looking for the white stag. They offered to stay with me, but I said to go have fun.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Your siblings horses have returned, but without them," he breathed out.

I gasped and made a mad dash towards the three horses that my sibliings were last seen on. "Phillip where are they?" I questioned Edmund's horse.

"I don't know Mi Lady, they took off for a moment on foot and then they disapered," Phillip explained.

"No, no, NO!" I screamed out.

I fell onto the ground and began to sob, no one bothered me. The only one that came near me was Phillip, and the only thing he did was lay down beside me. I couldn't tell you how long I layed there, praying that my siblings would come back, that they only got lost in the woods and not left Narnia.

A few hours later, I'm guessing, I got up and headed towards my room, everyone left already, I couldn't find the strenght to get off the ground till now. As soon as I got there I tried to distract myself by reading about the first rulers of Narnia, King Frank and Queen Helen. What I found about their kids though shocked me.

'_King Frank and Queen Helen had three childeren, Pince Arthur, Princess Susan, and Princess Lucy. But Princess Susan and Princess Lucy disapered when they were young, no one knows where they could of gone and what exactly happened._'

No way, Susan and I are the long lost childeren to the first King and Queen of Narnia! I can't wait to tell Susan, I idmettidly turned sad when I remembered that my siblings disapered. We have to find them, we just have to.

It's been about a week since my sbilings disapered, and we've made no luck in finding them. I was standing in the throne room when I felt the castal shake. "What in the world," I fell to the gorund.

"My Queen, the telmarines are invading!" Orieus exclaimed as he came running in.

"Ready my wepons," I ordered.

Orieus nodded and ran towards where we keep the wepons for battle. He was back with a bow, arrows, and some deadly hair pens, I can use as throwing knifes. I already had my dagger and corrild on me so there was no use in getting that. I was quickly ready for battle, and the first person I spoted was King Caspian himself.

"Caspian, I thought we were at peace," I shouted towards him.

"Ah, Queen Lucy, I thought you disapered," Caspian snarled out.

"No, that was just my siblings," I replied.

He wasted no time charging at me with his sword, luckily I had the bow in my hands and used that to block the attack. That was all I could see really, was are fight. "I can't believe you Caspian. Why would you want this?" I questioned.

"Power, of course, think of how strong Telmar will become when we have Narnia under are control," he smirked.

"What will happen to us Narnians then, I know you have no respect towards the magical creturs that make Narnia there home," I snarled out.

"We'll kill them of course, while you will eaither be inprisioned or used for other resons," Caspian answered.

"I'd rather die," I quickly started attacking Caspian again.

I was winning the fight when I noticed a temarine soilder was about to shoot at a child centar. "NO," I screamed and pulled back the string. The arow flew and hit the soilder, but Caspian somehow escaped my sight of vision. I kept shooting at different Telmarines, while looking out for Caspian, until I felt something grab me from behind. I turned around to see Mr. Tumnus.

"What's wrong?" I questioned. His face was terrified and then from strange reason he started to run with me in tow.

"Mr. Tumnus!" I cried out.

"I'm sorry my queen, but we have orders from Aslan to get you out of here," I knew I was powerless if the orders came from Aslan, so I just ran with him.

We kept running through trees, the path seemed fimiliar to me though. We stoped at a tombe, one I never seen before. "Where are we?" I asked.

"This is Aslan's Howl, it used to be the stone tabel," Mr. Tumnus answered. Wow, we haven't been here since Susan and I followed Aslan to his sacarfice for Edmund.

We came inside and there was mostly the elderly, childeren, and woman in here. Mr. Tumnus pulled me to the back where the stone table was, he left without me seeing, "Lucy," a deep, golden voice called over.

I looked behind me to see Aslan,"Aslan!" I ran up to him and tackled him into a hug, we haven't seen him since that incident with Rabadash. "Aslan we need to go out there and fight," I said.

"No, not now. I never planed you to be here when they attacked," Aslan muttered the last part.

I conected the dots," YOU! Your the reasons my siblings disapered, and I also why Susan and I disapered during King Frank's and Queen Helen's rule!" I kept ranting that I almost missed Aslan say,"I'm sorry Lucy." Soon I felt nothingess, blackness all around me.

Aslan's pov

I cought Lucy on my back as she fell. I truly am sorry Lucy, I can't keep her here, in this bloodshed. I layed her down on a table and covered it with water, the water itself and Lucy became invisible.

A few narnians came in to see why the screaming had stoped. "Gaurd the young queen with you lives she shall waken again when the other Kings and Queen have returned," I ordered.

They all bowed and I left without one more look at the youngest monrarch.

Edmund's pov

"What was it this time?" Susan asked Peter. He just gotten into another fight, of course I came to help him and he didn't say thanks.

"He bumped me," Peter answered.

"So you hit him?" I can't believe he would hit him just because of that.

"No, after he bumped me he tried to make me apoligize. When I said no, he said,'This is just the attitude you get from the brother of a Street child.' THAT'S when I hit him," Peter explained.

Susan froze when she heard that, people have been down right mean when they found out that Susan was adopted. Come to think of it, so is Lucy.

It's been a year since we left Narnia and Lucy. When we rentered this world, no one remembered Lucy, not ever are own parents. It's like Lucy never excisted in this world. We all miss her though, alot, but Susan misses her the most. We talk about Lucy and Narnia when no one is around.

I sighed out again when I felt something pinch me,"Ow." I idmettidly stood up and glared at Peter, since he was the one sitting next me. "What?" he questioned.

"You pinched me," I said.

"No I didn't," Peter defended himself.

All of a suddned Peter jumped up becasue something pinched him as well. Wind began to speed up, eveything was going into a blur, and I could sorta see a beach. "Quick everyone hold hands,"Susan ordered.

"I'm not holding your hand," I told Peter, but he grabbed my hand.

When the wind died down and everything became clear, we weren't at the subway station anymore. We were in a cave, on a beach, in Narnia.

We all sent eachother grins, and ran towards the water, splashing eachother. Parts of are stuffy uniforms came off like the ties and jackets. I looked up and became confused, since when was their ruins in Narnia? "What's wrong Ed?" Peter asked.

"Do you guys remember any ruins in Narnia?" Peter and Susan looked up. This confused them as well to see the ruins. We walked up and started to look for clues to see what this place originally was. We came to a little circle with four stumps made out of some fine looking stone.

"Guys, imagine walls, pillars, and a glass roof," I suddnely said, knowing what this place was.

"Cair Paravel," Peter whispered out as he and Susan relized where we were.

"We should go find the treaser room," Su said. We nodded and took off into the direction into the treasure room. As we got closer I could see huge bolders, the kind that were used for catial polts.

"Pete, Su, this just didn't happen," I called out.

"What are you talking about?" Susan asked.

"Look at these bolders, they were used for catial polts, Cair Paravel was attacked. Oh no, Lucy!" we all looked at eachoter then made a mad dash towards the treasure room. Peter and I ripped apart the rotten wooden door, I grabbed my electirc tourch, after we ran inside.

When we came to the bottom everything was still there, even in Lucy's chest. "What's going on?" I muttered out, hoping Lucy wasn't dead.

"I don't know, but it's time we find out, and find Lucy," Peter said. Su and I both nodded, we got changed into regular Narnian clothes. Once outside again we saw a red bearded dawarf about to be drowned by some soilders.

Susan shot a warning arrow at the boat,"Drop him!" The two soilders threw the dawrf into the water, Susan shot one soilder while one jumped off. Peter went after the drowing dawrf, and I went after the boat.

"Drop him!" he glared at Su when we got the ropes off. "Thoes Telmarines were doing just fine without your help."

"Temarines in Narnia?" all of us looked at eachother confused.

"Where have you three been the last 1300 years?" the dawrf questioned us, like we've been living under a rock.

"It's kinda a long story," we all smiled sheepishly.

The dawrf finally looked at us and his eyes widen in shock. "You're it, you're the Kings and Queen of Old?"

"High King Peter, the Magnifencent," Peter shook out his hand.

"You could of left out the last part," the dawrf agreed with Susan.

"By the way, who are you?" I looked back towards the red bearded dawarf.

"My name is Trumpkin, my Lords. Also if I may ask, why are there only three of you, should there not be a fourth, a second queen?" the dawrf looked around, as expecting the younger queen to pop out.

"When we left, which we did not mean to do, Lucy was at the castal. Unless a mircal happened, she's dead," Peter explained.

The rest of us fell silents and Trumpkin just kept looking at us, with a sad face. "I'm, I'm so sorry," we all just raised a hand, not really wanting to hear it.

"Let's just get out of here," I said after a while. We all left on the boat and made it to Alsan's Howl. There we met a young Telmarine prince named Caspian X. We learned that he is the rightful heir to the throne but his anut just gave birth to a son, his uncle, who was Caspian's regent, gave orders to kill Caspian. His proffesser saved his life. We all created a plan to take over the castal.

Now let's go after the take over and see the results. "If you would of just stuck to the plan then all of those soilders wouldn't have died!" Peter was screaming at Caspian.

Caspian just glared at Peter and replied," There was still time left you could of called it off!"

"No there wasn't! You wanted are help, you called us remeber!" Peter just glared harder.

"My first mistake," Caspian sneered.

"No your first mistake was leaving thoes people," Susan came up besides Peter and glared at Caspian as well. Caspian seemed taken back by Susan's actions, I could tell he had a crush on my adopted sister.

"I am not like them, and you were the ones who abandon Narnia in the first place!," Caspian started screaming again.

Peter and Susan just lost it, they both started to scream at Caspian, " YOUR PEOPLE INVADED NARNIA! YOU TOOK HOMES, LAND, FREEDOM, VILLIAGES, NARNIANS LIVES! NONE OF YOUR PEOPLE BELONG HERE YOU, MIRAZ, YOUR FATHER, NARNIA IS BETTER OFF WITHOUT ALL OF YOU!"

I could tell they hit a soft spot when they mentioned Caspian's father. Caspian started to cry out and pulled out his sword, Peter also pulled out his sword, while Susan notched one of her arows. "Will you stop it," I glared at everyone of them, they all looked at me.

"Okay, so the raid was a faile, this is no time to argue, now is the time to create another plan before the Telmarines wipe us out," the rest stayed silents till Peter agreed and so did Susan. Unknown to us Nikabrik had a few other ideas.

"Come on we need to find Caspian," I said as we walked towards the Howl.

When we found all of us were shocked. Caspian was giving his blood to a woman trapped in ice, but she moved like she was traped in water. What's worse is that this woman was Jadis, the White Witch.

"Get away from him," Peter yelled as a fight started between us, Nikabrik, and a warewolf. It got worse when all of us accidently steped in the circle where the Witch had us under her spell. It felt like I had to listen to her, do whatever pleased her, no matter what the coast.

Everything changed though when the Witch gasped and the ice started to crack. It fell apart, idmetidaly the other three started fighting. Caspian yelling at us saying that he didn't need are help, Peter and Susan were saying that he DID need are help. I rolled my eyes, ready to end this fight when a dagger flew past us and onto the stone table.

We all looked towards the direction the dagger came from, we were all shocked to see Lucy standing there, glaring at the older three, and had her arms crossed. But here's the thing, she was younger, only a year older when we first entered Narnia, she wore a red dress, and had her cordial on her as well as her dagger "Lucy!" we all exclaimed except for Caspian who mumbled out," Queen Lucy, the Valiant."

Lucy didn't say anything, she just walked towards the stone table and put her dagger away. After she turned towards us," Listen to me, I have heard enough of your arguments. ENOUGH! If I hear or see another argument I WILL cut your heart out with my dagger, got that?" Lucy glared. We all nodded, Lucy is the scariest out of all of us when she's angrie.

After we all agreed Lucy turns towards Caspian," Let's get some things straight, they did not abandon Narnia, Aslan tricked them into leaving. Peter and Susan were right, your people do not belong here, Caspian I was a tyrant, and I do not trust you in any shape or form."

After Lucy was done she grabbed my hand and started to dragg me out of the Howl.


	2. Chapter 2

Sumary:

What if Lucy didn't go after the White Stag with the others? She was there when the Telmarines invaded, but was put into a deep sleep to avoid being inprisoned. Now 1300 years later she awakens upon the return of her fellow Monarchs.

Edmund's pov

After Lucy dragged me out of the room and onto the top of the Howl she started to cry. "Lucy what's wrong?" I asked as she started to cry into my shoulder.

"Edmund I'm so angry. Not only at them, but at myself and Aslan," she sobbed out.

I couldn't say anything, what Lucy said took me by surprise, Lucy continued to explain though. "I'm angry at Aslan because not only did he had you leave Narnia and put me into a deep sleep, while not letting me fight. He also took Susan and me from are original parents, King Frank and Queen Helen! I'm so angry at myself becasue I didn't fight hard enough," by now my tunic was soaked.

"Lucy calm down, please. You don't look right with tears, smile," Lu smiled through her tears. We stayed up there for who knows how long. We finally went back when a faun came up saying that Peter called for us.

"Hey Lucy-lu," Peter and Susan smiled.

"Hi," Lucy hugged both of them. "I missed you, all of you."

"So what happened when we left?" Susan asked, we were eating dinner. Lucy has sorta gotten friendly with Caspian.

"After you left the Telmarines invaded, leading them was Caspian I himself. I fought as hard as I could, but Aslan sent Mr. Tumnus to bring me to the Howl. There he sent me into a deep sleep, my guess that I wouldn't awaken until you all came back. I also learned that King Frank and Queen Helen, they had two daughters, Susan that's you and me," Lucy fineshed explaining.

We all sat in silence for a few moments after Lucy was done, stuned. Though I think Susan was the most shocked. "How do you feel Lucy?" Peter asked finally. Oh crap I just remembered about this.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked confused. She coacked her head to one side.

"You and I were both pregnate when I left Lucy. What happened to the child?" Susan reminded her.

Lucy's eyes widen," I never had the child, it was only a week after you left that the Telmarines invaded. I feel like I had a miscariaged." Lucy's eyes started to fill with tears. Lucy just found another reason to be mad at Aslan. A moment later she broke down crying while I held her. Tears were also falling down Susan's face as she watch her sister.

Caspian's pov

I got up and left the King's and Queen's of old have their moment. Though to learn that the two queens were pregnate with all that happened, that's instering. I wonder who the father was, and if they are still alive. Hopefuly I can still get together with Susan, I may have just met her, but I like her.

I walked towards Badger, hoping that he would have some answeres. "Trufflehunter can I ask you something?" he turned around and nodded. "Um, I just learned that the Queens of Old were pregnate when they disapered. Who are the fathers?" this seemed so akward.

"Ah, not many people remember that they were to have childeren, but the fathers were the Kings of Old. The Kings and Queens married eachother, High King Peter married High Queen Susan, and King Edmund married Queen Lucy. That's also something left out since people did not remember that the Queens were adopted," Trufflehunter explained.

All my hopes to be with the Gentel Queen vanished, it also made sence, the reson Susan defened Peter during the arguments. What other details have been made up or forgotten during the Golden Age?

About an hour later Peter called a meeting for a new plan. "We need help, the dryads, but only Alsan can awaken them, and we all know he'll apper for one person," everyone's attionten was now on Lucy.

Edmund's pov

"Oh no, I am not going after him. One, he took Su and Me away from are birth parents. Two, he purposley had you three abandon Narnia, and third reason I am not going is that I lost my child when he put me in that deep sleep. I am not going," as to prove her point Lucy sat down and put one leg over the other.

"Come on Lucy, we need him, and you're the only one he'll come to," Susan gave her sister a desprate look.

"I said no," Lucy repeated her answer.

"Lu, forgive Aslan, he knew what he was doing," Peter sighed out.

"I might forgive him in another thirteen hundered years," Lucy glared at everyone in the room before she ran out.

I wanted to run after her, but I knew that she needed to be alone. "She had no reason to speak about Aslan that way," Reepicheep said to us as everyone else left.

"No, I can see where Lucy is coming from, how would you feel if you were taken away from your home. Not to mention Aslan probably wiped are memories. Then when you're back AND pregnate, it's all taken from you. The hardest thing for Lucy is though is that she lost her child, while still inside of her. That what was hardest for me," Susan made sence.

"Maybe someone else should go after Aslan," Caspian suggested.

"Haven't you been listening, the only person Aslan would show himself to is Lucy, she has to do it," Peter gave Caspian a stupid look.

"Then we might be alone on this one, from all the anger Lucy feels towards Aslan right now, she is not going to budge," I said.

Lucy's pov

I went up to the roof to gaze at the stars. I sighed, how can they expect me to go find Aslan when I feel like punching something whenever I hear his name. I pondered on this for a few more minutes until my husban came up to get me. "Come on Lu, Peter said it's time to get some sleep."

"Alright," I sighed out.

The next few days went like this, got up, trained, ate, discuss plans to free the Narnians, though it all came back to one plan, which I refused to do. After I come up here, sometimes someone joins me, mainly Edmund though. I have gotten friendlyer with Caspian, though I still don't trust him a whole lot.

One night, I don't know how it happened, I fell asleep. In my dream I was in a nursery, sitting in a rocking chair, at Cair Paravel. It was during the Golden Age. Edmund was right beside me, though he was older, and so was I. Susan sat in the rocking chair next to me, Peter on her other side.

They were both smiling down at a bundle in Susan's arms. Susan was holding a baby boy, he looked like his father, though he had his mother's brown eyes. He was smiling, I somehow knew that his name was Anthony. Prince Anthony.

A baby's laugh pulled my attionten from Anthony, the laugh came from my arms. I looked down to see a girl, she had my blue eyes, her father's pale skin, and her hair was a dark brown, my guess her father's hair darkened mine. I knew who she was as well, my daughter, Princess Lotus.

Something hit me when I took a closer look, Anthony and Lotus looked to be a year old, that ment that the Telmarines never attacked, and that my family never went back through the wardrobe. This is what was sopposed to happen.

My eyes reopened to see myself lying next my husban in the howl. I could see now, I'm going Aslan.

Edmund's pov

I woke up to see not my wife beside me, but a note. I picked it up and read it over.

_ Edmund,_

_Went to go look for Aslan, be back with him as soon as possible._

_Love, Lucy._

I showed the note to the others and the older two were beaming. "Looks like Lucy changed her mind," we all whispered out.


	3. Chapter 3

Sumary:

What if Lucy didn't go after the White Stag with the others? She was there when the Telmarines invaded, but was put into a deep sleep to avoid being inprisoned. Now 1300 years later she awakens upon the return of her fellow Monarchs.

Edmund's pov

I kept smiling as I read the note over again three times. I wonder what made my wife change her mind suddnley? Yesterday she seemed so determined to not go find Aslan, I hope she comes back alive.

"Don't worry," I turned my head to see Peter.

"I'm not worried," I lied, though my voice betrayed me.

"Right, hey don't forget, Lucy is the Valiant Queen. She'll fight, and win, she could watch the light leave a person's eyes and not be affected at all. Though she only killed if it was the only way. Unlike my wife she came to every battle, she helped fight," Peter was smiling at the memories of the Golden Age.

"I wish that she did stay home," I muttered out.

This set Peter off," I still remember when you recieved the letter that said Lucy was coming to help with the fight."

"She nearly gave me a heart attack!" I exclaimed.

"She made you faint, then showed up the next day. I still wonder how she convinced Susan to let her fight," I wonder too.

"I swear Lucy was trying to send me to an early grave," I chuckled.

"See, no matter what the sittuation was Lucy always came back to us, to you," Peter's words were true. Lucy always came back, even when she couldn't walk she managed to drag herself towards me after the battle was over.

"Thanks, oh and a little heads up, Caspian likes your wife," Peter's face became red.

"Susan is _**MY **_Gentle Queen!" Peter stomped away to find and warn Caspian to stay away from Susan.

Susan's pov

I was laying on top of my bed with my eyes closed, thinking about all that has happened. "I know you're there Prince Caspian," I called out. I turned to the doorway and there he was.

"Sorry High Queen Susan. I was just curious, out of all the Kings and Princes that courted you, why did you chose High King Peter?" it's always this question. I sat up and motioned Caspian to sit next to me.

"Peter was always the one there for me. When I was bullied, when I was sick, or even when I just needed someone near me, it was always him. Some boys even liked me in England, I never liked any of them, and when they became too much, Peter scared them away. I guess I started feeling something for Peter when we first came into Narnia, I knew what it was after he saved Lucy and Me from the wolves. It was love, I was in love with my adopted brother. About year later when we had everything settleed down Peter told me he loved me, I was the happiest Queen when those words came out of his mouth," Caspian was spechless by my words.

I continued when I notice Caspian wasn't going to speak," At first we kept our courtship secert, afriad of what might happen, since the next day the Prince of Ettinsmore came, he wanted to court me. I rejected his courtship, but many more men came as well, no one knew, well I think Edmund and Lucy figured out on their own. We both wanted to tell but we were both scared, everyone thought that Lucy and I were related to the boys by blood. I guess Peter finally had it when he anounced that Lu and I were adopted, he also propased to me in front of the ENTIRE councile after. Not long after that we were married, a year later Edmund and Lucy married," I sighed out in the memories.

"So that's why you chose him over all the others," Caspian stated to himself.

"Yes, I can also tell that you liked me. I don't mean to hurt you, but my heart belongs to Peter and his belongs to me. I'm sorry but it wont work," I looked over at the Prince. He let out a sigh, almost one of defeat.

"I can understand you think about it, Peter is really the one that deserves you. Excuse me I have to go," we stood up and Caspian bowed to me before he left.

As soon as he was gone from eyesight I turned to go lay back down on my bed but I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "How much did you hear?" I asked.

I was turned around to see the loving blue eyes of my husban. "All of it," Peter answered.

"Please don't tell me that you're going to hurt him," I leaned my head on his chest.

"No, he has my respect. He knew that you were a married woman and was in love with her husban. Caspian was not like Rabadash who decided to kidnap so he could force you to end our miarge just so you could marry him," Peter rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Yes, I despise Rabadash, the nerve of him!" I felt my eyes narrow.

"Calm down love, think of better times, like when we found out that Edmund and Lucy were together. I thought you were going to shoot my brother," I laughed at the memorie.

"You can't blame me, I mean she is my baby sister," we layed down next to eachother.

*flashback*

_Peter and I were taking a midnight stroll through the gardens, it was beautiful. Pale moonlight made the floweres, the dew sparkling. Stars littered the night sky, all was peacful. We were about to come to the center of the gardens when we heard voices coming from the center. _

_ The center was all stone with rose bushes and cherry blossom trees all around it, in the middle was a bench for people to sit._

_Peter looked over and mouth 'Who's that?' I shrugged my shouldes, who could possibly be up at this hour?_

_ We looked over one of the rose bushes to see Edmund and Lucy. Edmund was still dressed in his forest green turnic, white pants, silver boots, his double swords at his side, and his silver crown on top of his head. Lucy still had on her oncean blue dress, with short sleeves that flowed, her silver chocker with a waterdrop pendent, blue slippers, and her silver wreath._

_Peter and I looked at eachother confused, what doing here? We became even more confused when Edmund got down on one knee in front of the sitting Lucy. "Lucy, for as long as I could remember you were my best friend, you never judge me no matter how spitful I was to you. I kept you close when I was going through my moody period, you were the first to forgive me after my betrayl. You loved me no matter what everyone else thought, and I loved you, will you marry me?" as Edmund was saying this he pulled out a silver ring. The ring had water designs on it holding a sapphire gem in the middle._

_ Lucy got misty eyed at Edmund's words, I think this the longest speach we heard out of him, ever. "YES!" Lucy screamed out before she tackled Edmund and giving him a full blown kiss on the lips._

_My mouth droped at what I saw, and so did Peter's. Then something hit me, Edmund. Asked. MY. BABY. SISTER. TO. MARRY HIM! I saw red and Peter had to hold me back from killing Edmund. The couple must of heard us becasue they quickly looked in are direction, both of their faces red. _

_ "Peter, Susan, how long were you there?" Lucy rushed out as she jumped off Ed._

_"Oh long enough to find out that my BABY SISTER AND BROTHER-IN-LAW HAVE BEEN COURTING BEHIND OUR BACKS!" I screamed out._

_ Edmund pulled Lucy towards him and Lu started to explain. "We been meaning to tell you ever since our courtship began, but you have a tendency to feak out when someone wishes for my hand in mariage Su."_

_"How long have you two been courting?" Peter asked in a calm voice. HOW CAN HE BE CALM?_

_ Lucy looked up at Edmund as he answered," Right before you two got engaged."_

_I started to calm down when I saw how they looked at eachother, it was the same way Peter and I looked at eachother. They were in love and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Peter finaly let me go when I stoped thrashing. I ran up to the young king and queen and threw my arms around them. Peter followed my example, it was family hug. _

_ When we let go of eachother I turned towards Edmund," You have my blessing, but you hurt her in any way Edmund, you will become my moving target, understood?" Edmund nodded his head._

_"Don't worry Su, if he hurts me I will break every bone in his boady before you even hear of it," Lucy smiled._

_ "That's my girl," I gave Lu a quick hug before giving her back to Edmudn._

_On our way back to the castal Peter asked something that was bugging me," So, when were you two going to tell us?" _

_ "Tomarrow," they answered at once._

*end flashback*

"Remember those nickname we came up for eachother?" Peter asked me.

"Yes, they called us 'Magnificent Gentlenes'. Though I forgot what we called them though," I schrunched my eyebrows trying to remeber.

"We called them 'Just Valiant'," I giggled at the memory. I was about to fall asleep when I heard Peter say," I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered out before sleep over took me.

the next day

Lucy's pov

'_Should I keep searching through the woods or should I head towards the Eastern Sea and follow it?_' I thought to myself. I looked around my area trying to figure out where I was through my memories. Man, the forest really thickened during the last 1300 years. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Caspian's horse whinnied at something coming from an opening. If you're wonring why I'm on Caspian's horse you could say that I took him.

When I looked in the direction the horse was looking I saw Aslan. I blinked but Aslan was gone. "Okay, so you want me to in that direction," I muttered to myself as I starte off in the direction I saw Aslan.


	4. Chapter 4

Sumary:

What if Lucy didn't go after the White Stag with the others? She was there when the Telmarines invaded, but was put into a deep sleep to avoid being inprisoned. Now 1300 years later she awakens upon the return of her fellow Monarchs.

the next day

Lucy's pov

At every turn, everything I had to cross, there was a sign telling me where to go. '_Where is Aslan leading me_?' I thought as I made another turn.

I came to a quick hault when I heard voices. "- attack the Narnians?" I quickly jumped off the horse and ran over to hide in a bush close to the voices. There I saw two men, one was dressed as a soilder, while the other one looked veary greedy, and also had a crown on his head. My guess the greedy one is Caspian's uncle, Miraz.

Miraz started to speak again," Yes, it's time we finally finesh off the Narnians. They will have no idea that we are coming."

"Yes, but sure, what about the myth?" the soilder asked.

"What myth?" Miraz raised a dirty eyebrow.

"The myth of the Second Queen, Queen Lucy the Valiant. They say that for the last 1300 years she has been sleeping waiting for her fellow monarchs to return so she can awake. Once she does she looks for the the Great Lion, Aslan, and when she does find him it will be the Telmarines end. A new king would rise, one the Narnians would consider their own," the soilder explained.

Miraz looked at the soilder for a moment before hitting him with the butt of a sword. "That is enough of this talk. If that myth was true she should've woken up by now, and their has been no sign of her. Now we need to finesh planing," even though Miraz sounded confident in his words I could see the fear in his eyes.

Then it hit me, all the Telmarines, including Miraz, are afraid of me. Well good, they should be. As soon as they were gone I took off back to Caspian's horse. I had to find some way to warn my family. I rode a few miles away, still following the signs Aslan gives me. I came into a clearing when I spotted a griffen up in the air.

"My friend," I called out.

The griffen looked down at me and swooped down. He landed in front of me in a respecful bow. "My Queen, is there anything I can do for you?" he asked.

"Yes," I nodded and quickly wrote down on a piece of paper. After I was done I rolled it up and gave it to the griffen. "Take this to High King Peter. Tell him it's urgent," the griffen nodded and took off.

When I looked up the sun was starting to set," Better set up camp," I muttered to myself.

Peter's pov

I was up on top of the Howl, watching the sun set and the stars come out with my wife and brohter. "High King Peter," we all turned around to see a tired tooking griffen, as he flew here from far away at top speed.

"Yes?" I walked over to the griffen, he handed me a note. I opened it only to see Lucy's handwriting.

_Peter,_

_The telmarines are planning a sneek attack on the Howl, you're gonna have to do something before they get there. Miraz will be there, I don't know the exact amount of men they have all I know is that they have hundereds. They think I didn't survie the battle with the first Caspian, I like to keep it that way. Talk with Caspian, maybe he can by us some time while I'm still looking. Please don't do anything to get yourself killed, tell that to my sister and my husban as well. _

_Lucy_

My breath hitched in my throat as I read the note over again. "Pete, what's wrong," Edmund looked over at the note. "Oh Aslan, please let her be okay," Edmund breathed out.

"We need to call a meating now," Susan nodded and we made our way to the stone table.

"Why do you need to call a meeting at this ungodly hour in the morning," DLF yawned.

"Miraz is coming with a telmarine army. We need to by Lucy more time to find Aslan. Caspian, do you have any ideas on how we can do that," I turned towards the pince.

"As king Miraz has to follow customs and obligations. I think there is away, a dule," Caspian answered.

"Perfect, I'll send a message to Miraz. Edmund can you deliver it," my little brother nodded.

"Peter, let me fight, I want to avenge my father," Caspian had a determined look on his face.

"No, we need you to live, you're the next king, our reing is done, the Golden Age is over. I wont let Edmund fight eaither becasue his wife would have my head if I did," I explained.

"That is true," Edmund mumbled.

Edmund's pov

I was walking towards the telmarine camp, scroll in hand, a ginat one side of me, and one of the centaurs on the other. I hope this works, Lu needs all the time she can get.

Once I got to Miraz, generals, lords, and a frew gaurds were beind us, I felt disgusted. These were the men who called us a fairy tale, well are we one now? "Prince Edmund to what do we owe this honor to see you?" Miraz sneered at me.

"King, it's King Edmund actully, just king though, Peter's the high king," I corected him. Every single one of them looked at me weirdly," I know, it's confusing."

"Why are you here?" Lord Sospeion eye's harden at me.

I opened the scroll and began to read," By lord and by conquest, I, High King Peter, Lord of Cair Paravel, Emper of the Lone Islands, challange Lord, or now King Miraz to a duel. The fight shall be to the death, the winner, Narnia, loser ultimate surrender."

"Hm," Miraz began to rub his long pointy beard.

"My sire, he is just a child, no older than Caspian, you surley can take him," one of the men whispered to Miraz.

"Yes, but I'm starting to wonder if this is all a trick, so far three of the four Kings and Queens of Old have returned. What happenes if the stories of the younger queen, Queen Lucy, are true as well?" Lord Sospeion whispered.

"Thoes are nothing but childish fairy tales, the first Caspian killed her off," Miraz whispered harshly.

My blood started to boil, they can't talk about my wife like that! "So you're afriad to fight a swordsman half your age?" I taunted Miraz.

Miraz pulled out his sword, finally had enough," I accept. You better pray your brother is better swordsman." I smirked, he had no idea how good Peter was.

When I started to leave I heard one man say," Probably better than the stupid queen. Reason she died was that no one taught her how to handle a wepon, women should not be on the battlefeild."

I stopmed away, how dare they say that! Lucy knew how to use every damn wepon in the archery! She was good as well, only reason she didn't stay home was becasue she would always, somehow find a way to the battlefield.

When I reached the Howl I imettidly found my brother and sister in-law near the stone table. Peter and Susan both knew, as soon as they saw how pissed I was, they knew the Telmarines had said something about Lucy. "Peter, crush him!"


	5. Chapter 5

Sumary:

What if Lucy didn't go after the White Stag with the others? She was there when the Telmarines invaded, but was put into a deep sleep to avoid being inprisoned. Now 1300 years later she awakens upon the return of her fellow Monarchs.

Lucy's pov

"Why does this path seem so familir?" I asked myself as Aslan kept the signs up on where to guide me. "Where are you taking me?"

I made a sudden stop when some leaves went over a deep water. "Oh, I am not going over that, nope," I said.

The water started to split in two forming into a path, I took a deep breath and led Caspian's horse over. He started to become skitish so I bent over," Sh, shhh, It's okay, we'll be fine," I whispered.

He started to go a little faster, I could tell he wanted to get out of here fast. I kicked him lightly and he went into a trot, then a canter. I slowed him down to a walk when I saw ruins around me. What is this place?

I got off the horse when I saw a round, stone pallivion, four stone stumps in the middle. My breath caught in my throat when I relized where I was, "How could they do this?" Tears began to fall from my eyes.

"I'm sorry Lucy," I spun around to see the one lion that was part of the reason Narnia was destroyed.

"I don't believe you," I said as turned my head away.

"Lucy, I was trying to send all of you away for a reason. That day, the day the white stag came, you were sopposed to go with the others," Aslan tried to reason with me.

"For what? We could of defeated the Telmarines if we were all together. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US? I ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU KNEW WHAT YOU WERE DOING, BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG! WE LOST ARE CHILDEREN BEFORE THEY WERE EVEN BORN! HOW CAN YOU JUST SEND SOME KIDS TO DO WHAT YOU SHOULD! YOU KNOW SOME OF THE NARNIANS BLAME US FOR THE TELMARINES TAKING OVER! WHEN IT'S ACTULLY YOU'RE FAULT!"

I didn't know where all this anger was coming from, but for some reason it felt good. All Aslan did though was just stare at me with sad eyes. I think he was seeing truth in my words, even thought they were all out of anger. "Lucy, you're right, I shouldn't have tired to sent you away, I just didn't want any of you to lose your lifes, I see that didn't happen when I heard you were fighting the Telmarines. I couldn't bring any of you back until Narnia needed you again," Aslan looked ready to cry.

"We need to go, the Telmarines are on their way to attack the Howl," I said quickly. I wasn't ready to forgive Aslan yet.

"Yes, I sopposed we must, but first I think your friends have slept long enough," after he said this, Aslan gave a roar.

"Climb on Lucy," I just nodded, noticing that Caspian's horse was gone. We took off, it felt alot like the first time I road Aslan, though Susan wasn't with us. My hair flew behind me, the wind rushing past us, I hope no one is hurt. I felt my hands grip Aslan's mane tighter when I remembered how stupid Peter and Edmund could be when it came to battle. If I find out either of them did something extreamly stupid when I get back, you can sure that they're gonna have to deal with me, along with Susan.

I heard a loud stomp to my right, when I looked over I saw the trees moving. The trees are awake, I felt myselft start to grin. The trees were one of the things I missed since I've woken up, they were so still and lifeless. If I missed all the things that were not the same since I've been put to sleep, then I would of hated to be in England for that one year that the others had to endure.

My heart absoutly broke when I saw that trees were being cut down, these monsters. What would they need to cut down trees for, it's heartless. Other trees looked sad and angry at their murdered family members. Why would they do this? The Telmarines are so going down. We got to the river, my eyes widen at the sight. THAT'S WHAT THEIR MURDERING TREES FOR! A STUPID BRIDGE!

"Lucy," Aslan mumbled. I looked up to see the Telmarines coming. My eyes narrowed, this is it. I got off Aslan and started my ways towards the bridge. He tried to follow me but I put up my hand, telling him to stay.

"It can't be," one of the Telmarine lords whispered out. I smirked as I pulled out my dagger, this it it.

**Well that's another chapter. Now I don't usually leave these, but can you check out my poll, it might be my next story.**

**Sorry it's so short, but that's all I could get what with school and everything**


	6. Chapter 6

Sumary:

What if Lucy didn't go after the White Stag with the others? She was there when the Telmarines invaded, but was put into a deep sleep to avoid being inprisoned. Now 1300 years later she awakens upon the return of her fellow Monarchs.

* * *

><p>Edmund's pov<p>

"You ready?" I asked my older brother as we walked out to the battle arena. Peter nodded , he was glaring at Miraz, probably wishing he was dead. I hope he dies, he insulted my wife.

Caspian and Susan were already waiting for us, both glaring at Miraz. Caspian for the murder of his father, and Susan for insulting her sister. One thing you learn fast about the Pevensies, no matter what the realationship is, you do not mess with a person they love.

"Kick his ass Peter," I said as he walked out onto the field.

The two fighters glared at eachother as they circled around, Miraz made the first moved and lunged at my brother. Peter being the excelent swordman he is blocked him with his sword, and banged his head with his sheild. Miraz used his own shield to knock off Peter's helment.

I heard someone gasp beside me, looking up I saw Susan. "It's gonna be okay, the idiot manges to make it out in the end," I whispered to her.

Susan nodded but I could still see the fear in her eyes, it's always there when Peter goes to battle. "I know, but you know how he can be," Susan said, her eyes never leaving Peter.

I nodded, Peter's reckless when in battle, Lucy says the same thing about me. Peter swung his sword towards Miraz, but apperntly Miraz is better at fighting than I thought. He blocked the sword, and tried to stab Peter in one move, which would've worked if Peter haven't moved in time. With another blow to the head with Miraz's shield Peter fell to the ground, Miraz poping out his shoulder.

Peter calling a timeout came over to us, first coming up to Susan and hugging her. "I want you to go up with the other archers," Peter said as he let go.

"No! I want to stay with you," Susan tired to argue.

"Now's not the time Su, someone needs to lead the archers if this becomes worse, and you are the best," Peter reasoned.

"Fine," Susan hugged Peter one last time before she ran up towards the archers.

"Come here Pete, let me pop you shoulder back into place," Peter nodded and bend down in front of me.

"Ed I want to apologize for back in England-" I didn't even let him finesh. I didn't want to hear it, I forgave him long before.

"Save it, I wasn't in the most cheery mode eaither when we were dumped back into England," I smiled. Peter smiled back, it was time to for the fight to start back up. I offered my brother his helmet but Peter just shook his head, not wanting it.

Back into the fight Miraz kept attacking, leaving only Peter to defend himself. Finally Peter managed to stad Miraz through his armor. Miraz let out a gasp as he sunk to the ground. Peter rasied his sword over his head, ready to make the final blow, but he stopped.

"What's wrong Boy, can't take a life?" Miraz taunted.

"Now's not the time for chivalry Peter," I called out.

Peter looked back towards us before he spoke. "It's not mine to take," with that he handded his sword to Caspian. Caspian gave him a look that said,' Have you lost your mind?' I think he has. Peter only nodded and gestured towards Miraz.

While Caspian raised up Peter's sword, ready to make the final blow, Miraz mutter something to him. This must have set something off in Caspian becasue next thing we knew he let out a scream and slamed the sword into the ground. "I am not like you," he hissed out.

He walked towards us, finaly, the narnians will have their land back, but that wasn't what the telmarines had planed. Becasue all of a sudden I heard," They killed our king! Ready the catipults!" Turning back I saw the lords and generals running back on their horses. Cowards, all of them.

Caspian ran back into the howl on a random hores, while Peter started to count when Caspian was no longer in sight. I raised my sword," No, wait." Apperantly my brother has lost his mind, but I do as he says. "One, two, three, four, five," the telmarines were getting closer, and the archers had their bows ready to launch. All of us were wating the comand of the High King. "Six, seven, eight, nine," this is it, if Peter doesn't give the comand were done. "Ten!" Right then the ground fell in and so did the telmarine soliders, the archers launched their arows, a passage way came out of the ground and so did our soilders who were in the Howl.

Peter nodded towards me and I lept into action, spotting a horse I made a jump for it. Once on I found one of the telmarines cross bows, this will come in handy for now. I shot all around me, these telmarines don't know what hit them. When I got back to Peter, Susan, who was now by her husban, and Caspian, the battle one of the worse I have ever seen. Peter gave me a funny look at the crossbow in my hands, throwing it to the side I pulled out my sword. Peter nodded again and all of took off.

I found another sword and started to slash at my enimes, they do not mess with our home, or our family. Uknown to me a soilder snuck up behind me, he let out a battle cry and was about to hit me, when he was pulled to the ground. Looking around me I saw trees attacking the telmarines. I let out a laugh, Lucy came to our rescue once again.

Once they saw it was hopless, the telmarines ran towards the river, we were close behind, not letting them get away. They all seemed to stop when a figure walked onto the bridge, it was my Lucy, next to her was Aslan. He finaly returned, though I'm sure Lucy chewed him out a bit.

"Charge!" the telmarine lord yelled as they marched forward, their mistake. Aslan let out a roar, a giant man made out of water came out of the river and fineshed them off. It was over, Narnians won the war that lasted 1300 years.

Lucy 's pov

My family and Caspian walked towards us and kneeled before Aslan. "Rise Kings and Queen," my family started to stand, Peter and Edmund pushed Caspian up as well, knowing Aslan also ment him. As soon as Edmund was standing I jumped onto him, wraping my legs around his torso, my arms around his neck, and kissing him. Hey don't judge me, if you were me and just got your husban back wouldn't you do the same? Besides he wasn't complaining, though all he did was just put his arms around me and kissed me back.

When Edmund put me down I still wrapped my arms around his torso, his arm around my shoulders, head on top of mine. Looking over at Peter and Susan, they were in the same postion, but Peter was giving his wife a slight kiss. Caspian tried to look away from us, I could tell he found this a bit akward. The narnians, well during the golden age they didn't care and thought what we did was sweet, still do apperantly.

"Now, it is time to go back," Aslan said when we were done with our little displays of affection.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I know, you hate me. Reason I haven't updated so long is becasue I have such a hard time with the ideas for this thing! I mean I have had such a bad case of writers block that I sware was giving me a headache. <strong>

**So sorry, anyway this story is almost done, I'm thinking one or two more chapters, I mean the ending is pretty planed out for me.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sumary:

What if Lucy didn't go after the White Stag with the others? She was there when the Telmarines invaded, but was put into a deep sleep to avoid being inprisoned. Now 1300 years later she awakens upon the return of her fellow Monarchs.

Lucy's

Climbing onto one of the horses with Edmund we took off for Caspian's castal. I never saw it but Edmund tells me that Cair Paravel was more beautiful. As we rode through the streets, cheers rang through for their kings. Some telmarines seemed a little scared when the magical creatures of narnia. Peter and Susan rode together, smiling that the peace was here in Narnia again.

Later we were getting ready for Caspians cornation, they boys were in the bathroom, while us girls were in the bedroom. Peter was dressed in a dark blue tunic, golden design etched into the wrist of the sleeves, and around the coller of his neck, white pants, and golden boots. Apperently the narnians found our crowns and necklaces from the golden age. Peter had his gold crown, golden chain around his neck with a griffen feather pendent made out of pearl.

Susan had on a fire red dress, off the shoulder, flame design in gold around the wasit, on her feet were matching slippers. Her gold wreath sat beautifuly on her head, golden chocker witha ruby flame pendent. Susan's hair was curled and the hair around her face was pulled back.

Edmund wore a forest green tunic, silver design in the same places where Peter had his, white pants, sliver boots. I had to straighten out his silver crown on his head, like I did during the golden age, I think he purpousley does that though. A sliver chain with a leaf pendent made out of emarld.

I wore a ocean blue dress, off the shoulder, sleeves were short, sliver water design on my wasit, along with my sleeves, and matching slippers. Edmund placed my silver wreath on top of my head, silver chocker, a sapphire waterdrop pendent, around my neck. My redish brown hair was in a elgent braid, the way I like it, out of my face, yet still presteble.

"We have a little time left before we're sopposed to go out, we should tell her," Susan said once we were all ready. Tell me what?

Edmund sat me on the bed, his hand in mine, thumb rubbing my knuckles. "Lu, there's something we need to tell you before we go out there," Peter started out slowly.

"Yes?" I was kinda scared what they were trying to tell me.

"Mum and Dad, they both died in the war," I let out a gasp. Dead?

"What happened to them, to you? Are they missing or our they really dead?" I started to shout out questions.

"They visted us a week after our return, they had no idea who you were. They died though two weeks after though, Mother in bombing and Father by a gunshot wound. We were adopted by the proffesser and his wife," Edmund explained to me.

That last bit threw me off a bit," The proffesser has a wife?"

"Her name is Polly, she was away at a friends house when we were there," Susan answered.

"But back to the point, if we go back, we don't know what will happen. So just go with it, okay?" Peter looked at me. I nodded, I knew that even if my adopted parents were dead, I could move on. The only people I could never move on with if they died was Peter, Susan, and Edmund. They were my family, I need them, they need me, we need eachother.

"Your highnesses, it's time," we all turned to see Trumpkin standing in the doorway. We all got off the bed and made our way towards the throne room, which was small compared to Cair Paravel's.

"High King Peter the Magnificent, and High Queen Susan the Gentle," one of the centaurs called out. Peter and Susan walked towards the king's throne, hand in hand. Once they reached it they stood off on the left side of the throne. "King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant," it was our turn to walk out. Our fingers laced together, Edmund kept me calm, by whispering silly things into my ear. We stood off to the right side of the throne once we got there.

"King Caspian X!" Caspian walked towards us, you could easily tell he was scared, I smirked, this kinda funny. I don't mean to be mean, but we were younger than him when we recieved our thrones, and we were calmer than this. Plus he's been growing up, training for this moment, we knew nothing.

Aslan was there with a telmarine holding the crown, ready to put it on Caspian's head. "For his bravery and loyalty the Narnians are willing to make Prince Caspian X of the Telmarines their king! Bear this crown well young one, and remember to always keep the balance, heavens knows you ancestors didn't," Aslan sent a look twoards me. I knew he was talking about my battle with the telmarines. Cheers rang through all out the castal when the crown was set on Caspian's head. The telmarines for a new king, and the narnians for their freedom.

I let out a happy sigh, but now it's time to resolve that other issue. "Don't worry, that will be resolved tomarrow. For now, enjoy yourself my love," I smiled up at Edmund as he led me out to the dance floor. Wrapping his arms around me, Edmund led us into a narnian waltz from the golden age.

"I love you so much," I whispered out.

"I love you too," Edmund whispered as he gave me a soft kiss.

Looking over my shoulder I smiled as our older siblings were dancing hapily in eachother's arms. I could tell we were happy, we were together, but something was missing. I know what is missing as well, but we'll never get them back.

"I know Telmarines and Narnians can live in peace, but if you do not trust me, then Aslan will give you another way," Caspian was giving the speech I've been worried about all day. It's time to truly test if Narnians and Telmarines can live as one, narnians wont have a problem, it's the telmarines with the attitude. If they can't except the narnians, then they can just leave. Narnia belongs to the narnians, not to forigners.

"You're people have not always lived in Telmar. Your ancestors were once pirates, and they have come from an island, in a world where our kings and queens came from. It would be a new start," Aslan said.

"We will, a new start is what we need," looking into the crowd I could see it was Miraz's wife that spoke. She was carrying her baby, a knight and one of the lords was follwing her up the steps.

"Becasue you spoke first, you will live happily," Aslan smiled as he made a door out of a tree. They all hesitated, but they went right into the portal, back into the world I once knew.

"How do we know he isn't leading us to our deaths!" a random telmarine screamed out. Really? I may be still upset with Aslan but I know that he wouldn't lead us to our deaths!

"We'll go," I whipped my head around to stare at Peter, like he's gone crazy.

"Leave, but you've just got back, I've recently awoken," I tried to protest. I did not want to leave, though I had this feeling that we just might have too.

"Lucy, we've got to go back to our world," with that Peter turned towards Caspian. "Take care of Narnia."

Susan spoke after Peter," Listen to all the people."

Next was Edmund," Treat them all as equles, don't follow your ancstors steps."

Finally it was my turn," The telmarines are not your only subjects anymore, narnians will treat you as their king, but you must due your duty and treat them as your people."

Caspian nodded mutely as we turned towards the tree and walked through it. Coming out I could see we were in a subway station. I wore a uniform similar to Susan's, but I have a gray hat on as well, and my hair was in two braids with ribbions tied at the bottom.

"You ready Lu?" Edmund asked as we got on.

"Yeah, though it isn't going to be easy," I sighed out as I sat down next to him.

**I know I know, you hate me. Reason I haven't updated so long is becasue I have such a hard time with the ideas for this thing! I mean I have had such a bad case of writers block that I sware was giving me a headache. **

**So sorry, anyway this story is almost done, I'm thinking one or two more chapters, I mean the ending is pretty planed out for me.**


End file.
